


Миг спокойствия

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Family, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте ведет пальцами вдоль тонких отметин шрамов, скользит по светлой, нетронутой солнцем коже, касается старых мозолей.





	Миг спокойствия

Данте медленно ведет пальцами по руке Вергилия, очерчивая выступающие вены, оглаживая костяшки, задерживаясь на избороздивших ладонь линиях; возвращается обратно и снова начинает свой путь. Забросив ноги на подлокотник дивана и уложив голову на колени к Вергилию, он старательно делает вид, что так и должна выглядеть семейная идиллия — без мечей у изголовья и настороженных взглядов на лицах.

Они все еще не привыкли друг к другу, не решились открыться больше дозволенного — их сближение идет медленно и тяжело, будто битва с опасным демоном или попытка свести баланс в конце месяца. Данте готов вывернуть грудь нараспашку, показать, что не таит за ребрами зла и ненависти, но годы обид просто так не откинуть, не забыть ударов под дых, что лишают воздуха и единственного брата. Данте помнит падение Темен-ни-Гру и то, что следовало дальше; помнит осколки чужих кошмаров и воспоминаний; помнит, как тяжесть в груди тянула вниз, к земле, по вкусу напоминающей пепел.

Что помнит Вергилий — Данте не может сказать. Помнит ли он возвышение алчных тварей и звон переломленного меча? Помнит ли свет амулета в кромешной тьме и тепло материнского подарка?

Данте ведет пальцами вдоль тонких отметин шрамов, скользит по светлой, нетронутой солнцем коже, касается старых мозолей — у Вергилия руки воина и сердце поэта. Это так странно и одновременно так правильно, что Данте позволяет себе вольность — целует запястье брата, касается губами тыльной стороны ладони и прижимается к ней лицом. Это — миг спокойствия в круговерти жизненных причуд, капля надежды в океане отчаяния и тревог.

Вергилий молчит, прикрыв глаза, и Данте едва заметно улыбается.

Возможно, мир не так уж и далек?


End file.
